


Hyuga and the Beast

by Kickberry



Series: Smut Berries [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Hinata, lady of the Hyuga clan, unearths the beast within the drunken Lee.





	Hyuga and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> And to note, this is not a cuckolding/cheating fic due to the date of the setting. More on this will be written along the way.

This was a time when the Shinobi War ended, when the Allied Forces had won the war against evil. Everyone celebrated victories across the land. One participant, Hinata Hyuga, wished to celebrate with one of the war heroes. Her wish was granted in a surprising way: Naruto invited her to join him and other friends on a tour that would take them to parties hosted by various Villages. Once she accepted, the venture began the very next day.

Throughout the trip, Hinata interacted with Naruto the best she could. The hero didn’t mind as he tried as well. However, many others also wanted his attention. It got worse when political and famous figures got involved. This frustrated the lady of the Hyuga clan so much, she took to drinking along the way - Ino and Sakura’s corruption at work. She promised herself this trip was one of rare occasions she would ever consume so much alcohol.

Then came the night one party took place in a small village located near Konoha; the tour was about to cycle back through home base for proper R&R. At this point, Hinata was unsatisfied with the lack of quality time spent with Naruto. Fame would keep a man busy - a lesson she kept to heart in the foreseeable future. She didn’t blame anybody, merely lamented the fact that she was lonely. And since others had plans to check out this new setting, her evening companions made up of several sake bottles and Rock Lee.

“Should I really have any of this?”

“If you’re a man, hell yes. We’re two lonely losers gathered here, drink with me, damnit!”

The second response was from Hinata, who barely remembered the conversation - a time she talked like a crazy woman. The little memories she had of this moment involved regret because she realized too late about her companion’s sensitivity to alcohol.

“Hey bitch, wanna handle my scroll? It’s got lots of paper and ink in it.”

Hinata pushed against a hard chest. It took all the strength she had to keep the muscular Rock Lee at an arm’s length. With puckered lips, the man made loud smooches. This attitude and his lesser features, bowl-cut hairstyle and bushy eyebrows, didn’t make himself so attractive that he could do what he wanted. However, his athletic figure and smell did produce lust. The culprit for this reaction, she knew, was the alcohol tainting her bloodstream. It was bad enough to believe Lee’s green bodysuit looked stylish (hardly fashionable when he’s the only one wearing the tacky thing).

“Come on, Hinata,” the drunk slurred. This and his red cheeks indicated the classic off-his-ass influence. “You said you were lonely. Don’t ya wanna just fix that tonight?”

The lady grimaced as her back pressed into the wooden wall of a building, one of few found in this village. She pushed strands of her dark-blue hair away from clear eyes and  sighed, “N-not in the way you’re implying.”

“Implying? I’m the Handsome Devil of Konoha, damnit! You know you can’t resist me like all the other ladies.”

Hinata never remembered the man had been with other women. She did hear about the one night he spent with - as Tenten put it - a ‘house-sized hooker.’

“And shit, you’re not with Naruto. He’s in and out of these shacks doing all the chicks onobody who’s got freaky eyes like yours.”

The comment hurt Hinata, a punch to the vagina. She knew Lee would never say such a thing when sober. Unfortunately, she presented retribution in the form of driving a palm into his stomach. The attack made Lee spin away to place a hand on a wall. He bent over to puke his guts out all over the ground.

When the ‘handsome devil’ let out dry heaves, Hinata took a moment to look down at her body. For this trip, she wore a simple blue sweater and long pants. She didn’t like this attire since they’re backups; she didn’t have time to pack up nicer things before the tour.

“Was that too mean?” Lee coughed. He turned back around to face Hinata. “That was mean; so sorry. I just want to cuddle with someone for once. It’s been so long. Am I not good enough for you?”

Guilt-ridden, Hinata looked down. “N-no. You’re a wonderful person, but we’re not compatible. There’s no future for us coming together like this.”

In blinding speed, Lee rushed in front of the lady. He pinned her arms against the wall before he mashed his lips into hers. She cried into his mouth as their tongues coiled. This kiss was something one could only expect from a frog. However, they continued long enough for Hinata to give up and take it. This smooch created a buzz in her mind and spread heat into her sensitive bits.

After one more slurp, the aggressive man pulled back. He mumbled, “See? You like that. There’s more to come. Try and stop me from giving you the best loving of yer life!”

Hinata didn’t object after Lee swung the upper half of her body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She hardly uttered a word after he broke through the door of a small, empty shack. He stomped through what looked like a living room. There was no inkling of rebellion from the lady, not even when she was thrown onto a small mattress. She used her Byakugan to check the area in and outside of the structure. To their luck, nobody was here. The dust and lack of personal belongings indicated the residents have not been here for a while (likely because of the recent war).

“How lucky are we that there’s a bed and place here for our use? This has to be destiny, so I’m seizing it with guts and love!”

Hinata didn’t mind the passionate prattling. It did bother her that Lee undid her clothes, tops and pants first. The bright moonlight served as a lamp; the air was cool and full of wind – this night might have been a blessing for the drunk. More than that, the lady didn’t stop him at all. She wondered why right as the man went through her last undershirt to free a pair of massive breasts. These sacs were large with pink tips, qualities sufficient to nurse many offsprings.

“What the hell? You wield these amazing knockers?!” The drunk man unzipped his own suit. He worked down the top part to reveal a front sculptured with abs, pecs, and bulges molded from hours of draconian training. “Of course it fits! Sakura and Ino don’t deserve them; only good women should have such treasures!”

Hinata didn’t feel comfortable by the comment. She harbored less of this emotion after Lee grabbed the milkers and moved them around. His hard grip against the sensitive skin sent jolts down the woman’s nerves; hardly anyone touched the pair before this man had the undeserved pleasure. She muffled a groan after he took a nipple into his mouth. Like a baby, he suckled on the teet. The second one continued to be handled by his free hand.

When pressure built in her lower body, she moaned, “L-lee.” Although her voice came out as a whisper, she wasn’t sure the word alone could have stopped him. She allowed this to go on, let her insides tighten through an orgasm.

“Mh, you smell sweet as you taste.” The drunk flicked his tongue against the nipple and circled it around the areola. He switched over to the second, then raised a hand to make it pinch the other breast’s wet tip. Hinata’s groan slipped through her clamped lips. She squirmed around, but couldn’t move far since Lee pressed his chest close to hers. Fear settled in after the woman felt another hand glide down the skin towards her crotch.

“P-please stop. I-I don’t know if I want to continue.”

The drunk slipped the panties down Hinata’s firm thighs to reveal two fleshy lips. This vagina shined under the light, wet from constant stimulation. With little restraint, Lee slipped a finger into this hole. This light penetration earned a cry and another orgasm from the lady.

“Oh, so this is what Sensei meant about the springtime of my youth! I could have sworn that frigging grandpa rambled on about some fortune cookie philosophy.”

Lee’s slur would have broken Guy’s heart (even when everyone else thought the same thing). Hinata lost coherent thought after her partner added another digit into the snatch. He pumped the fingers in and out. With his strength, it felt like more of an attack; his knuckles slammed into the hip with slick movements. For good and bad reasons, the lady came more than once with this rough foreplay. Her mind started to fog and lower body shook like an engine. She could hardly keep various noises down her throat at this point.

“What’s wrong with you? It’s not healthy to keep anything in. That’s what Ino used to say all the time.”

Hinata was sure that phrase was part of a lewd conversation (that Lee shouldn’t have heard since he’s a guy). She didn’t bother to care; too many sensations invaded her entire body. The constant pleasuring brought her to the brink of another orgasm until it all came to an abrupt stop.

“I’m horny.” Lee yanked his fingers out of the tight vagina. “It’s my turn to feel good.” The man took off the rest of his clothes in one swift motion. Out of an under cloth, his cock sprang out and wiggled around. Although its length was a modest seven inches, the erect phallus was covered in dark lines of angry veins. The entire piece pulsed as mass amounts of blood poured into it. A dark bush also lined the very base.

Hinata was terrified of the all-powerful geintal, yet couldn’t utter a word of rejection.  No longer was alcohol the only excuse; she desired the man who had made her cum into a sensitive state. As a last attempt to keep faith in her love for Naruto, she closed legs and crossed arms across chest.

“Lee, I-I can’t. I planned to go this far with only Naruto. H-he may not be with me now, but there’s hope that can happen someday soon.”

Lee shook his head. He cried, “How can you say that when I have this raging hard-on?” A crimson shade spread through his skin, covered his entire figure in a coat of the same color. “First Sauske, then him? I refuse to lose to them as a man! You won’t crawl out of here alive until I’m done with you!”

The enraged drunk dragged the lady onto the bed. She tried to roll out, but he already pinned her wrists to the bed with one hand. His free set of fingers slapped the thighs. When they didn’t spread apart, he pulled on one to force them open. He used this chance to thrust in, make the penis shoot straight like a missile until it entered a dark, small hole – like the vent port of a Death Star.

Hinata grit her teeth as the cock forced through her wet innards. Her pussy’s walls collapsed against the might of Lee’s lance. The meat pole shot on until it slammed into her cervix. An intense wave of pleasure and pain cascaded through the lady’s mind. In turn, she released her loudest cry and arched her back.

Lee didn’t seem to mind the noise. As expected of sex, he made his assault against the snatch with many pushes and pulls. His dick stretched out fresh parts of the crevice that left Hinata breathless. This movement also flopped her breasts all around, a show that left the owner in shame.

“This is amazing. Hundred pounds less and I can feel so much passion with you than that fat cow.”

The drunk upped the tempo of his plunges, left ripples in the skin. Hinata’s orgasms increased in kind. So tender from the breeding, she continued to let out cries that would alert those in the audible range she was someone’s mate, a slut bred beyond her limits. There was also evidence in her appearance: hair spread about and sweat dotting her fair skin.

“I-I’m cumming.” With little concern of consequences, the drunk drilled his dick deep inside like a piledriver. After one hump, he buried the phallus deep in to press it against the womb. “Cumming.”

“Lee, no!” Hinata kicked her legs and thrashed about. The man just glued his crotch into hers and planted face between her milkers. “No, you have to pull out!”

Thick, warm cream filled her innards. The lady knew she had been inseminated by the last man she would have chosen to do this to her. The filling produced a new type of tingle that left shakes in her body. When the baby maker was full of the semen, Hinata let out a big gasp.

“Oh ninja god, that feels good.” Lee snapped his hips backwards. The force of this action yanked his cock out with a loud pop. Hinata squeaked as she felt a stretch in her raw pussy flesh. “Still horny. Time to make you a woman with the other hole.”

Confused, the lady stood still to watch Lee move. When his penis approached a lower part of her bottom, she understood what was about to happen. “No, not that one. I-I don’t think that’s supposed to be used for se-ahh! Augh!”

Hinata let out a guttural cry when the cockhead squeezed into her anus. Although the man meat got in thanks to its coat of fluids from the earlier sex, the pain was ever present. The receiver cried as tears trickled down her face. Her voice reflected this troubled state until Lee kissed her. Shaking, thrashing, even humping; Hinata could not free herself. Lee’s strength allowed him to keep her in this submissive state, to dominate.

“Ugh, it’s tighter than your pee pee hole. I don’t think that’s good when we eat so much rice.”

Hinata could hardly form words; only whimpers and groans came out of her throat. Adjustment did not help the anus feel comfortable with the cock, its size that slid all about the cavity.

“Ugh, it’s getting dry. Let’s fix that.”

Lee flipped his partner over - smacked her breasts into the floor. He opened his mouth to let small globs of spit land on the hairy base of his cock. After he did his best to smear the lube over length, the drunk dug fingers into the fat flesh of the bubble-shaped booty. One thrust smacked his waist into hers to create a loud slap. More filled the air as he repeated this action – his balls even tapped against the badonkadonk. Hinata grunted and squealed through this rough anal fuck. Drool ran down her mouth, a reaction to the friction caused by the dick going mach speed. Taken doggystyle, she slid around everywhere in tandem with her partner’s movements; knees and hands didn’t anchor her to the bed very well.

“Oop, cumming again. Let’s hope you can’t cook a baby in this hot oven.”

Hot spurts of goo poured into her hole. This anal creampie still left a buzz in mind and body. Hinata could barely keep her bearings together, not after her asshole tightened around the cock. Lee’s hard breeding somehow left tingles in the creampied womb; his essence had tainted the core of her soul.

“Ooh, it’s slick in here again. I’ll play a bit more.”

At this point, the lady hardly cared. She merely took all humps without complaints. The only chance of an ending was for Lee to reach his limits. However, after all this fornication, Hinata wasn’t sure if it was right to wish for a finale. Lee was right before: she was a lonely loser who ended up in his arms rather than Naruto’s.

“Ooh, ooh.” The drunk made these cries with each thrust. The bottom lady pushed back and let out soft moans. Her skin was bruised and blushing, yet the pain and pleasure convinced her this was fine. “Ooh, ugh, Hinata. I-I can’t cum like this anymore.”

The lady was unsure of how to answer. She did not have to make the choice after Lee dragged his penis out of the sphincter. This exit left behind a gaping hole. Its owner could feel parts stretched and stung. She hardly found rest after her recent partner kneeled close to dangle his phallus in front of face.

“Sorry, I wanted to always try this. Might as well cause all yer holes on this naughty body needs to get a creampie.”

Hinata gulped as her eyes laid upon the penis. The man meat looked different now with its red shade created from soreness and constant ejaculation. Its raw smell left her confused, an odor mixed with elements from her vagina and butt.

When Lee’s hands cupped into her cheeks, the fingers dipped into the mouth to spread apart the lips. Too slow to react, Hinata could not stop the insertion of the penis. She gagged on the length as it glided into the back of her throat. The drunk’s strong grip forced her head in place, prevented a way out of this suffocating gobbling. Surprisingly, she did not puke or choke - even when the taste was close to consuming a salty piece of shit. Perhaps it was tolerance accumulated from an entire night full of gross acts.

“One more time. Wow, I just realized you’re like a cum dump.”

Hinata choked on the dick, a show of disapproval for the comment. All thoughts ended once the semen erupted out. She winced during the attempt to chug down the cum shake. The area between the throat and stomach felt warm and tender. The taste was bitter and tasty with a hint of fruit. This drink came to an end after several drops dribbled from the penis, a faucet hopefully empty of its fluids.

“That was fanfuckingtastic.”

Lee teetered to one side; his grip loosened. Hinata used his weak moment to slip away from the phallus and hands. As the dick tip dripped off of her tongue, she gulped down the rest of the white cream. The lady watched her sex partner sit down with a woozy expression.

“Wow, I just realized I’m drunk. And we still had sex. Huzzah, this calls for a celebration.”

The tipsy man collapsed on his side. There, he snored like a bear in hibernation. Hinata froze on the spot, expected more out of her influenced sex partner. When nothing else happened, the woman dozed off for what seemed to be a short period of time. After she regained consciousness, the lady made a grab for her clothes to put them back on piece by piece.

Minutes later, Hinata stood outside of the building fully clothed. She double-checked her appearance. When this task was complete, she turned around to check on Lee’s body one last time. As far as she could see with Byakugan, the man was under covers asleep. She vowed to never let him even touch a cup of booze (so long as she wasn’t around).

When sunlight peeked over the distant horizon, the lady realized it was morning. Hours of sex seemed to have happened in minutes. Bruises and cum-stained spots reminded her they were long. Hinata endured the pain she felt during the walk back to her bedroom. She hoped to get some sleep before someone arrived to call her for breakfast.

“Oh, hey. You’re out for a walk too?”

The bright, strong voice forced the woman to stop. Terrified, she slowly turned to find a blond man in a dark jacket and orange pants. All traits defined the name of the one and only Naruto, the one she pined for even throughout her night of a rough one-night stand.

“G-good morning.” Hinata gave a slight bow. She cursed herself for reverting back to this habit out of fright. “Y-yes, I was, um...just walking.”

“Just walking, huh?” Naruto’s suspicious face - frown and squinted eyes - scared the lady, who hoped he wouldn’t make assumptions related to her exhausted state and clothes worn at last night’s gathering. Her worries vanished after he smiled, “Walking’s good. That’s why I’m doing...going around. You know, patrolling in case someone attacks. Everyone got drunk off their ass last night; perfect chance for thieves to carry out a surprise raid.”

Amused by the comment, Hinata giggled. More than that, she felt relief from the realization that nobody would have noticed what had gone on last night (especially when she and Lee did their fling away from the crowd). Before she could dismiss herself, Naruto walked close enough to place his front a foot away from her own.

“So...would you...like to go together? We could see what else is in this village.”

The single question put the lady in a dilemma. This pause didn’t remain for long; her love for the man already made her answer, “Just for a bit down this path. Then we can go to breakfast together.”

“Yosh, let’s do that. I’ll lead the way.”

Hinata followed the leader. Although happy she got her wish to spend some time with her crush, the woman was not entirely happy. An ache still radiated throughout her nerves. Worse, small bits of wet semen started to slide out of her vagina, served as reminder of what had happened the night before, all the while she remained in the company of her true love.


End file.
